


ain't no rest for the wicked

by dearhappy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (Just take a guess as to who it's not a surprise), Alternate Universe, As in it's an AU based on the show Lucifer, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lucifer AU, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhappy/pseuds/dearhappy
Summary: “You really expect me to believe that?" Neil asks, "Especially when his girlfriend said that he’d always been worried about what you’d ask for in return, and that he called you the Devil."“I don’t lie,” Andrew says simply. “You can think whatever you want.”“Why was he so worried if that was all it was?”“He made a deal with the Devil,” Andrew says, “Tell me you wouldn’t be worried about that.”





	ain't no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> me, rewatching lucifer and seeing lucifer call chloe interesting and irritating within the same minute: wow,,, andriel au??????  
>  
> 
> Hi, this is the first time I've written anything for aftg so honestly I'm a bit nervous to post this, but c'est la vie. 
> 
> Anyways, I couldn't stop thinking about this as a concept, so here we are the Lucifer AU that literally nobody asked for but I wrote anyway. (If you haven't seen the show Lucifer, I highly recommend it. But as for this fic you don't need any prior knowledge of the show to read. The very simple rundown is that the Devil and a detective end up working together to solve crimes.)
> 
> So, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

 

  

   

Andrew nurses his drink as he sits in his usual spot at Eden’s Twilight, a private section on the balcony that overviews the entire club. His eyes trail over the large group of patrons dancing along to the loud beat. He keeps an eye out for those doing things they shouldn’t be.

 

He hears faint footsteps to his right, heading towards him before stopping. “Minyard,” a familiar voice says, “We need to talk.”

 

Andrew tries not to feel annoyed by Seth Gordon’s unwanted visit. Still he nods once, vaguely gesturing to the open space filled with cushioned seats without looking back.

 

When he finally turns to sit across from where Seth has sat down, he realizes that Seth looks like a mess, which isn’t a new sight.

 

He’s seen the gossip rags about the surprise striker that came out of nowhere which include talking about the times he looks not dissimilar to how he does now, or at times even worse, in a far more unflattering light. There’s times where he actually looks put together, those correlate with the good days which seem to be far and few lately.

 

Not that Andrew keeps tracks. It’s just that everyone seems so damn obsessed with that awful sport and everyone in Los Angeles is obsessed with infamy and the scandals that follows names, even the athletes. Andrew can’t escape hearing about these things.

 

“Gordon.”

 

“Minyard,” Seth greets bluntly, he looks jittery and worse for wear like he hasn’t slept in days. Not that Andrew cares about Seth’s well being, he’s not very fond of humans. And if he were Seth wouldn’t be anywhere near the top of the list.

 

Andrew waits silently for Seth to say why he’s here, it’s been awhile since they spoke last. Not since Andrew completed his end of their deal and said that he’ll get back to Seth for his when he decides what’s an even trade.

 

“I need to know the truth,” Seth says finally, Andrew only stares blankly at him not bothering to ask for clarification. There’s a flare of anger in those eyes at the silence, still he continues, “Did I really sell my soul to the Devil when we made that deal?”

 

This time Andrew scoffs and looks at him flatly, “That implies that the Devil wants your soul.”

 

Seth’s jaw tightens as he glares at Andrew. “Then why is all this happening to me,” he snaps.

 

“Oh, Seth,” Andrew says mockingly, tsking him as he shakes his head, “Are you really going to say the Devil made you do it?”

 

“You told me you’d help me get recruited for a favor! I should’ve known that meant you’d screw me over by doing shit to ruin my life,” Seth argues, standing abruptly as he points an accusing finger at him. “All this bad stuff is happening because I haven’t come to keep up my part, isn’t it? It’s all part of your game, even though you told me you’d call it in! So what the fuck are you playing at by fucking with me?”

 

Andrew sends him an unimpressed look. He doesn’t respond, instead letting Seth continue on his triade as he lights up a cigarette and takes a few drags of it. After a few moments, Andrew cuts him off, “I haven’t done anything.”

 

Seth shuts his mouth but still glares at Andrew, the accusation still in his eyes as he grits his teeth.

 

Andrew lets his gaze go around the room past Seth, before he looks at him with another flat look, he says, “All I’ve ever done to meddle in your pathetic life is introduce you to the right people that would get you recruited to play professionally like you wanted.”

 

He pauses taking another drag of his cigarette, surprisingly Seth doesn’t argue, or maybe it’s not, maybe he senses the damage Andrew could do.

 

“What exactly are you trying to blame on me? The fact that your relationship is a mess, the drugs, the parties, the scandals? Or maybe just the fact that you’re an asshole,” he says, “Nobody ever told you to do those things. You _chose_ to do everything you’ve done. I had no part in any of it, that was all _you._ ”

 

Seth is fuming as he stares at Andrew, who only meets his fury with an apathetic gaze. He glares for a few more long moments before looking away defeated. After a long moment of staring out into the crowd behind him, Seth plops down in his seat glaring at the low table between them.

 

The last thing Andrew cares about is how the world views him, but he’s annoyed that everyone tries to blame him because they imply that he _made_ them do something against their will. The very thought makes him feel unsettled. He’s never made someone do something they didn’t want to do, he refuses to be that way.

 

Still they blame him for their own choices when all he did was give them the option to chose. He gave them free will. It’s not his fault they seem eager to choose to do awful things, that occasionally they realize too late that they shouldn’t have and refuse to take responsibility when they have to face the consequences.

 

A voice in his head reminds him that he has the power to get people to tell him their deepest desires whether they want to or not. He has to swallow hard at that, reminding himself that he only uses that gift in specific scenarios. Times he thinks someone is a threat and he needs to know what they’re up to.

 

But most often he does it prior to committing to a deal, he gets the truth of what they want to determine whether making a deal is worth it.

 

It’s always giving something in return. That’s how he operates, through deals and bargaining and making sure things are balanced.

 

He wonders if Bee would be proud at him for not letting that voice cause him to spiral.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Seth says quietly, breaking the silence that’s fallen between them.

 

Andrew’s surprised by the admission every time he’s spoken to Seth, he’s always putting up a fight even though most of the time he’s more bark than bite. He’s always ready to argue, sometimes throwing punches even though he never wins.

 

But this is different, he’s never looked so defeated before. There’s something off but Andrew doesn’t care to find out more about it.

 

Instead, he says, “You still need to hold up your end of the bargain.”

 

Seth takes in a sharp breath, looks at him with a hesitant gaze, and asks, “What do you want?”

 

“I don’t want anything,” Andrew answers, the way he always does when asked.

 

Seth scoffs, angrily says, “Of course you do, that’s why we have a deal. So, what the fuck do I have to do? It better be good, I’ve waited this long for you to finally call in your damn favor.”

 

Andrew levels him with a blank look, and tonelessly says, “Get your fucking act together, Gordon.”

 

Seth looks surprised by that. After a moment, he looks confused as he blinks as if unsure he heard it right, another moment and his glare is back as he narrows his eyes, “What the fuck?”

 

“You heard me,” Andrew says dismissively, “You do that and we’re even. No more worrying about when the Devil will come knocking for you.”

 

Seth sits up to lean forward, eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out where’s the trick in it. He swallows and says, “I just have to get my act together, what do you mean?”

 

Andrew pins him down with a blank look and doesn’t bother to respond.

 

“Which part of my act?” Seth presses on, his annoyance obvious.

 

“Figure it out yourself,” Andrew replies simply, he tilts his head considering the things he knows about Seth. “Maybe you should see a therapist. I can recommend one.”

 

“Not sure I should trust what the Devil recommends,” Seth says with a scoff.

 

Andrew waves dismissively at the claim as he grabs the napkin on the table and scribbles down Bee’s information. He’s only recently started seeing her and while he’s not completely honest about his nature, he doesn’t lie when she asks direct questions about his past.

 

She thinks they’re all metaphors that he uses to cope. And he doesn’t correct her because despite that wall, talking to her has been surprisingly helpful.

 

He holds it out to Seth, who only stares at it with a distrusting look. Andrew glares, “Take it, or I really will sabotage your life.”

 

It’s an empty threat, but Seth quickly grabs the napkin and stares down at it for a few moments. He glances up with an inscrutable look, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Andrew leans back, picking up his glass as he does so, he drains the rest of the whiskey in it. And levels Seth with another blank look, he hates being questioned about his motivations, usually nobody ever asks him why he’s doing things. He almost prefers that because even if he answers truthfully if it doesn’t fit what they decided about him they don’t believe him.

 

And truthfully, he isn’t sure how to answer this time.

 

He settles on saying, “If you keep this up it won’t be long until one of those scandals ruins your career. I don’t want my work at getting you recruited to go to waste.”

 

The answer is not a complete lie.

 

Seth only nods as he copies the number into his phone and pockets both. He looks back at Andrew, that look of distrust gleaming in his eyes, he slowly says, “So, I clean up my act. No more scandals that could cost me my job. That’s it? That’s what I have to do to make us even?”

 

Andrew narrows his eyes, “That’s what I said, isn’t it.”

 

Seth is still frowning. Andrew sits up and says, “I’m a man of my word. Now get out of my face.”

 

“Asshole,” Seth mutters as he leaves quickly.

 

 

-

 

                                                                                                                               

The rest of the Exy season goes on without Seth being caught in any scandals and the only fights he gets into are on the court which given the sport doesn’t matter much. At the end of the season, Seth practically falls off the grid.

 

And Andrew doesn’t hear from, or about, Seth for several months. Which to him doesn’t actually seem like that long, it’s practically a blink of an eye to him in terms of time.

 

He makes his way to the bar. When Roland sees him, he nods at the screen that’s muted and playing some celebrity gossip show, that tries to pass itself off as news.

 

Andrew rolls his eyes as he watches the screen display images of Seth walking out of a building wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, he’s accompanied by a blonde woman that Andrew recognizes as Allison Reynolds.

 

The subtitles explain how it’s been leaked that Seth Gordon was in rehab during these past few months of the off season. And claiming that sources close to him say that it seems Gordon is really attempting to change his ways.

 

“Looks like your protege has decided not to give into temptation anymore,” Roland says, sliding over a shot to him. He looks back at the screen thoughtfully before he moves to pour more drinks.

 

Andrew doesn’t have a chance to reply because he notices the immediate shift in the air, he’s hit full force with the presence of divinity and power that’s so familiar yet foreign after all this time. He glances to the side watches as everything around them slows down to an almost but not quite stand still. He has to stop himself from clenching his fists, instead he takes in a slow breath holding himself tensely at the obvious sign that can only mean one thing.

 

Roland frowns slightly, watching the way the alcohol slowly pours into the glass, “I believe you have a visitor, Andrew.”

 

He shoots Roland a glare before he turns away, immediately spotting Aaron walking towards him. He takes the bottle from Roland, walking away to his spot up on the balcony. He doesn’t need to look back to know Aaron is following him.

 

Once he sits down, he looks up at Aaron with a raised brow, he doesn’t bother speaking first just watches blankly as Aaron looks back at him.

 

Aaron says, “Your return to the Underworld has been requested.”

 

Andrew just continues to impassively watch Aaron glare at him. He thinks, of course Aaron had been sent as the messenger, it only makes sense. Because even now that they’re practically strangers, he knows he would do anything for his brother. And it’s clear their Father is betting on that fact.

 

He remembers a time when they had been close, twin Angels who watched each other’s backs, it had always been the two of them against everything else until it wasn’t.

 

Until Aaron had turned his back on Andrew because it was their Father’s will.

 

When Andrew had been cast out and condemned to rule Hell, nobody even batted an eye as it happened. They believed it was what he deserved, except the few who had decided to side with him and were cast out as well. And it’d been so easy for those he left behind to cut him out. At first, he didn’t care what the rest of them thought about him because at the end of the day it didn’t matter, he didn’t regret what he’d done.

 

The one thing that almost made him regret his choices was Aaron and Nicky. He should’ve known better than to expect them to follow him. But still, it stung to realize that they viewed him the same way everyone else had, that they decided to abandon him as well.

 

And in Aaron’s case it hurt the most, far more than he’s willing to admit, because it was a betrayal of all their promises.

 

He’d let a small part of him hope that they’d at least try to reach out but centuries and centuries passed without so much as a sign from either of them. And he spent so long hating himself for their abandonment but he was over it now. It’s been a millennia since they abandoned him and he didn’t care anymore.

 

At least he thought he didn’t. But with Aaron standing in front of him after all this time not by choice but because he was sent by their Father, he can’t help but remember it all over again.

 

“I see,” Andrew says finally, keeping his tone bored and even, tapping his finger against the bottle he’s holding. “No.”

 

“No?” Aaron echoes, crossing his arms as he continues to look all parts annoyed and angry, “You wanted a break from Hell and you got it. But now it’s time to go back.”

 

Andrew stays quiet for a long moment, watches as Aaron continues to grow more frustrated, finally he says, “I quit. Does Heaven not understand the meaning?” He hums, tilting his head, “I am done playing my part in Dad’s little game just because he wants me to, you can tell him that.”

 

Aaron narrows his eyes, he almost looks offended, “You can't continue to live among humans. You've got your break away from Hell, but you have a _job_ to do. So, stop being so damn selfish for once in your life and do what needs to be done.”

 

Andrew stills as he looks at him, hopes that his features don’t betray how much the words feel like a punch to the gut. He almost wishes he was in those moods where he feels nothing, or if he does feel it’s that familiar anger, and not this ache that he hasn’t felt in so long.

 

And oh does it sting to know how Aaron truly thinks of him. Although, really, he shouldn’t be surprised that nobody, not even Aaron, views him differently when he refuses to correct them. When he's spent a millenia letting people interpret his actions and view him however they'd like, even playing into the ways they viewed him.

 

Because God decided that the Devil was inherently evil, so that's what he was. Mortals called him a monster, so that’s what he became.

 

He’s not sure what Aaron reads from his silence but he’s sure it’s nothing good by the way his jaw is clenching. His gaze hardens as he stares Andrew down.

 

“What exactly do you think happens when the Devil leaves Hell?”

 

Andrew fights the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Aaron continues, voice edging with the emotions he’s never learned to hide well, all Angelic fury and something else, “All of those demons, all of those tormented and tortured souls. Where do you think they go?”

 

“I don’t care,” Andrew says dully, after a long moment of expectant silence. “It’s not my problem anymore.”

 

“But it is your problem,” Aaron snaps, there's a harsh edge to his voice. “As the ruler of Hell, it’s your domain. You need to go back.”

 

“I don’t need to do anything,” Andrew says coldly, leveling him with an even colder look that makes Aaron flinch ever so slightly. “But if you care so much, maybe you should go to Hell.”

 

It’s not the right thing to say, he knows it’s not and that’s what he’s expecting. He wonders if he were anyone else how much sooner Aaron would’ve made a move to attack him, he looks like he wants to by the way he steps forward. His wings extending as he moved that single step.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, Aaron,” Andrew says, standing up smoothly, brandishing the knife he occasionally carries with him, one forged in the depths of Hell. The only kind of weapon that can do major harm to either of them.

 

Aaron stills, eyes wide as he looks at the knife that Andrew’s lazily waving between them. He doesn’t look surprised just furious at the sight of it. If he’d had to guess there’s even an ounce of betrayal there, or maybe he’s reading into it.

 

The thing is he would never use the weapon against Aaron, but it’s clear that Aaron thinks Andrew would and that’s something he wishes didn’t bother him.

 

“What would dear old Dad say about the way you’re acting? Or about you returning bleeding?” he says mockingly, knows he’s pushing in the wrong direction but he can’t bring himself to care. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint our only living parent, do we? He’s already so upset.”

 

It leaves Aaron clearly fuming, his presence suddenly feels overbearing with the power seeping from him as he takes a step back. His glare firmly in place as he stares at Andrew, after a moment he shakes his head.

 

“You may have been his favorite,” Aaron says bitterly. Andrew can’t help but think how displaced that is, the favorite and look how that turned out. The rest of them are truly screwed if this is the product of favoritism.

 

“But don’t push your luck. He’ll only be merciful for so long.”

 

Andrew hums noncommittally, staring at the knife in his hand. He hears Aaron huff loudly, a few moments later he feels the air shift back to normal around him. Time is moving again and he feels like he can finally breathe.

 

But he doesn’t feel relaxed until hours later when he’s all alone in his apartment, and even then he can’t help but feel off kilter.

 

 

-

 

 

Andrew goes on with his life, most of the time it’s all rather boring, he’s just passing the time.

 

He makes some more deals with mortals that come to him. And when he’s not he overviews the happenings of Eden’s Twilight because that’s his job as the owner, it’s not exciting but it’s something different than what he’d done for the past millenia.

 

And he avoids Bee the following week after Aaron’s visit, mostly because it’s the only thing he can think about and he really would rather not think or talk about it right now.

 

He imagines it won’t just end like that, it never does. He half expects to find Aaron around every corner waiting to ambush him with more orders. He even expects others to start showing up to relay messages, or other signs from God to crop up.

 

The last thing he expects is another visit from Seth after several months since the last.

 

“Gordon, I’d say it’s nice to see you again but I’m not in the habit of lying,” Andrew says, leaning against the railing of the balcony. He doesn’t bother to look at Seth who steps to the railing, keeping a good amount of distance between them.

 

“I don’t have a lot of time, I need to meet my girlfriend at another club,” Seth says in lieu of a greeting. The anxiety is practically rolling off of him in waves.

 

“And you think I have the time?” Andrew says, hoping his tone conveys how little he cares about what Seth’s plans are. He doesn’t bother to look towards him but he hears his muttered insults, he looks down at the crowds of dancing bodies. “Tick-tock, Gordon.”

 

Seth grunts in response. There’s a hesitation before he says, “I’m keeping up my end. Like you wanted, even started seeing Dobson. It’s… Helping.”

 

Andrew looks towards him with an unimpressed gaze but Seth is avoiding his gaze. Which immediately raises flags in Andrew’s mind as he pieces together that Seth is hiding something.

 

“Don’t expect a pat on the back,” Andrew drawls out instead of asking the questions he has.

 

Seth swallows hard, his fingers tapping insistently against the railing, it makes Andrew even more suspicious. His jaw is clenched as if he’s fighting the urge to insult, clearly holding something back.

 

The silence seems to wear Seth down as he finally grits out, like it pains him to say it, “I want to make another deal.”

 

Andrew raises his brow, narrowing his eyes as he looks at Seth. “Oh, do you now.”

 

Seth’s hands tighten around the railing as he looks around, he says, “I heard… that you dealt in protection sometimes. I need that kind of deal. I’ll pay you however much money you want.”

 

“You know I don’t want money,” he says. He eyes Seth and his clearly obvious desperation and fear, “Protection from who?”

 

There’s a moment of hesitation as Seth’s gaze darts around the club with some uneasiness. Andrew looks away as he watches the crowds below them, his attention fraying away with each second it takes for Seth to respond.

 

“This guy. He's bad news,” Seth says. “He has connections to even worse people.”

 

“That doesn’t tell me much,” Andrew replies.

 

“I, uh... I didn’t... I saw something I shouldn’t have and now,” Seth says slowly, “There’s…” He trails off, struggling with his words.

 

Andrew’s still not looking in his direction letting him work out what he wants to say on his own without prompting. He’s watching the crowd, his eyes narrowing as he spots someone clearly not getting the hint that the person they’re talking to is not interested in being touched. Even from up here he can get the message.

 

He glares in the direction and holds a hand up as Seth opens his mouth, already walking away. “Hold that thought,” he calls back in response to Seth’s complaints.

 

When he gets to the bar he makes sure the man gets the message loud and clear this time. And that it’ll be the last time he ever does something like that again, as he stares at Andrew with fear in his eyes and scrambles out of the club.

 

He waves dismissively at the thanks he’s getting from the other, instead looks back towards the balcony to see that Seth is gone now. It takes one look around to know that he’s nowhere to be seen, he lets it be and makes a note to look out for him tomorrow.

 

It’s not likely that Seth wouldn’t come back to finish the conversation.

 

 

-

 

 

Seth Gordon doesn’t come back the next day.

 

Instead the headlines read that he’d been found in the bathroom of a club the night before with drugs in his system. The death is being ruled as an accidental overdose. It’s a tragic loss, a cautionary tale for those who use drugs, and the entire Exy community is in mourning of a life gone too soon.

 

Andrew replays Seth’s words from that night and can’t help but think that it’s no accident at all.

 

It seems too coincidental. And Andrew isn’t inclined to believe in coincidences.

 

 

-

 

 

When Andrew makes his way downstairs the next day it’s to the sight of two cops standing in his club. Roland had told him that they were here but he hadn’t quite believed it until he saw it. They’re both looking around the empty club, Roland watching them with interest and an amused smirk as he attempts to chat up the tall one with dark hair.

 

“Are you Andrew Minyard?” the shorter one asks, when he spots Andrew coming towards them, gaining the other’s attention as well.

 

And Andrew must admit that the man is attractive and the scars on his face only makes him interesting in his book. There’s got to be a story there.

 

But that’s not what makes Andrew pause, he pauses because there’s something eerily familiar about him. Something that even Andrew with his perfect memory can’t place at the moment.

 

“Yes,” Andrew answers after a moment.

 

“We’ve got some questions for you,” he says, without any preamble.

 

The second cop steps forward slightly, shooting the other a warning look before facing Andrew with a smile that doesn’t seem all that genuine. “Hello, I’m Detective Kevin Day,” he says politely enough, he holds out a hand for Andrew to shake.

 

Andrew only stares at his outstretched hand, not having any plans to shake anybody’s hands.

 

Day seems to realize that a second too late, letting his hand drop hesitantly. He continues with a strained smile, “And this is Detective Neil Josten. We’d like to ask you some questions regarding Seth Gordon.”

 

“What about him?” he asks dully, already having a feeling what this is about. He sends a glance to Roland who is already making himself scarce and leaving the room.

 

“Mr. Gordon was found dead at a nightclub down the street,” Day explains, “He had drugs in his system.”

 

Andrew can’t help but wonder why they would investigate further. It’s clear what the general public thinks, and he would’ve thought it was true if he didn’t know better. If Seth’s plea for a deal of protection from someone weren’t still ringing in his mind.

 

He accepted that he’d never figure out the mystery of who was after Seth. That it’d go on unsolved because his death would’ve been written off as accidental without questions.

 

He figures that must mean there’s something these Detectives know that everyone else doesn’t.

 

He keeps his face blank, looks at the two detectives watching him with calculating and expectant gazes. “I’m surprised your corrupt institution is investigating it, seems like an open and shut case.”

 

“It should’ve been open and shut,” Day agrees, “But it’s a high profile case so we have to be diligent about it. So, tell us, what was your relationship with the victim like?”

 

“There was none,” Andrew replies.

 

Josten looks annoyed, he grits out, “Alright, when was the last time you saw Gordon?”

 

Andrew hums, turning away to walk to one of the tables, he hears the muttered annoyance from them as they follow him. He sits down and they both hover in the space across from him, watching him expectantly.

 

“Well?” Josten prompts.

 

“Saturday night."

 

“Right,” Josten drawls, “That’s what we’ve been told, that he came here to meet with you that night. So, what did you guys talk about?”

 

Andrew hums already sensing what the Detectives are trying to imply that he’d had a hand in Seth’s not-so accidental death, and mockingly says, “Oh, Detective, that’s not enough to build a case around.”

 

“It’s enough to make you a suspect,” Day counters, any ounce of his disingenuous politeness finally slipping away for good. “Minyard, are you going to cooperate or not? Just answer our questions.”

 

“Ask better questions,” he quips, sitting forward leaning his elbows on the table.

 

“What did you guys talk about?”

 

Andrew hums while looking at them, he shakes his head. “Ask what you really want to know.”

 

The two of them share a look before looking at him with twin irritated expressions. They fall into silence for a few long moments. Finally, Josten sighs, and asks, “Minyard, were you Gordon’s drug dealer?”

 

Andrew blinks slowly, then shakes his head, “I don’t deal in drugs.”

 

Josten’s brows furrow at that, a crease between them as his gaze searches for something, he sends a look to a frowning Day.

 

Josten clears his throat and says, “We’ve been told that Gordon had spent the past few years waiting for you to call in a favor. That he’d called it his ‘deal with the Devil’ but never talked much about what the deal was, only that he worried what you might ask for in return.” He watches Andrew expectantly for a reaction.

 

“I’m not hearing a question, Detective,” Andrew replies.

 

“You don’t deal in drugs, but you do deal in favors, don’t you?”

 

Andrew has to fight not to show his surprise by how fast Josten caught on to him, quickly he levels him with a flat look. “Bargains,” he corrects just to be contrary.

 

“Bargains,” Josten echoes, watching Andrew closely, a slight frown as he nods. “So, what was this bargain of yours with Gordon?”

 

Andrew tilts his head, “Tell me what you think it is. I’m sure you did some digging before this.”

 

Day scoffs, rolling his eyes and says, “I made some calls, asked if anyone in Gordon’s circles were familiar with an Andrew in his life. Most weren’t, until I talked to the people who run his team, they said an Andrew Minyard was responsible for putting Gordon on their radar and his recruitment. Was that part of the deal?”

 

Andrew just points his finger towards Day in sign of showing that he’s correct. But doesn’t say anything else, Josten is watching him with something like distrust.

 

“So, you got Gordon recruited, that’s surprisingly generous thing to do for a stranger.”

 

“Do I not look generous?” Andrew deadpans.

 

“Not at all,” Josten answers easily. “Why’d you make a deal with Gordon? What did you get out of it?”

 

“Making deals is what I do,” Andrew says, “Seth heard about me while he was in college and sought me out, he wanted to play Exy professionally but knew that it’d never happen without some intervening.”

 

Josten hums, nodding as he watches Day jot something down in his notes, he narrows his eyes at Andrew. “So, you made a deal, and it sounds like Gordon spent a while not paying up his end,” he says, there’s a flash of something in his expression. “Did you finally call it in? Is that why he died after meeting with you. Did he not agree to do your bidding and you had him killed?”

 

“Neil,” Day hisses under his breath.

 

Andrew unexpectedly huffs, almost amused by the nerve of Josten. He looks at him with an assessing gaze, “That’s an awfully bold accusation, Detective.”

 

“Just putting the pieces together as I see it,” Josten retorts, there’s a spark of challenge and fire in his gaze as he raises a brow.

 

“All circumstantial,” Andrew finally says, leaning back in his chair as he regards Josten with veiled interest. “There wouldn’t be any evidence to back it up.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Day asks, quickly switching from getting his partner from backing off to looking wide eyed at the chance that maybe he was right.

 

“No, just a fact,” Andrew replies, “I didn’t kill Seth.”

 

Once again Josten seems quick to catch on to the things Andrew says without saying, and it’s quickly becoming irritating. “But you do believe he was killed, that it wasn’t an accident?” he asks.

 

Andrew stares at him wondering how he figured that, usually humans don’t catch on to what he says without saying. They just assume what they’d like, or give up claiming he’s too hard to read.

 

There’s a silent question in his eyes that Josten seems to be quick to grasp onto, making him even more annoying.

 

“Everyone’s claiming it was an overdose, he had large amounts of drugs in his system. It’s public knowledge that he had a problem,” Josten says, “But as soon as we brought it up to you, you said you were surprised we were investigating it.”

 

Day latches onto that and turns a sharp look towards Andrew, he says, “Mr. Minyard, if there’s anything you aren’t telling us that could help with the case, you could be charged with obstruction of evidence.”

 

“Oh, no,” Andrew deadpans.

 

Josten huffs, shakes his head, “Seriously, Minyard, what do you know?”

 

Andrew raises a brow, and asks, “What’s in it for me?”

 

“We won’t arrest you,” Day says, clearly annoyed.

 

Andrew meets his gaze. And it takes only a brief moment for Day to quickly break eye contact.

 

Josten sighs, he stares up at the ceiling and Andrew is only half tempted to make a joke about God not hearing whatever prayers he may have.

 

“Minyard,” he says, tone hard, “We’re just trying to do our job, if you have reasons to believe that your friend’s death wasn’t accidental you need to tell us now.”

 

“We weren’t friends,” Andrew corrects, “Seth was an asshole.”

 

Day narrows his eyes at that. But Josten just rolls his eyes, says, “Fine, whatever. Your not friend who owed you.”

 

And it’s true they weren’t friends and Seth was an asshole.

 

Although it seems unfair to let his murder be passed off as anything but murder. Andrew’s just not sure about these Detectives, he’s had to deal with too many corrupt law enforcement before.

 

He taps his finger against the table for a moment, he looks between the two detectives. It’s clear that both of them get irritated easily yet they seem to be stubborn enough to try to get answers.

 

And for some reason are willing to look into a case that for most should’ve been shut almost immediately once they found out about the drugs in Seth’s system. And he thinks he’d been right to think there’s something that they know that most don’t. There has to be more to this apart from Day’s high profile case excuse.

 

He’s interested in finding out what exactly it is that they know and finding out what the Hell Seth got himself into.

 

“Seth was cleaning his act up,” Andrew says finally. Day rolls his eyes as he mutters something beneath his breath that sounds close to how this is pointless, likely because everyone who follows Exy knows about that. He turns to Josten, “That was his part of the deal, he’s been staying away from drugs and getting help for months now.”

 

Josten doesn’t hide his surprise as he stares at Andrew. Slowly he says, “Let me get this straight, you made a deal with Gordon to get him recruited and in return he was supposed to clean up his act?”

 

Andrew doesn’t deem that enough to respond, it’s what he said and he’s not in the habit of repeating himself so he just meets Josten’s disbelieving gaze.

 

Josten huffs in annoyance when he realizes Andrew won’t answer. “You really expect me to believe that? Especially when his girlfriend said that he’d always been worried about what you’d ask for in return, he called you _the Devil_ ,” he says.

 

“I don’t lie,” Andrew says simply. “You can think whatever you want.”

 

“Why was he so worried if that was all it was?” Day asks, voice hard with silent accusations.

 

“He made a deal with the Devil,” Andrew says, lips quirking just the slightest bit. “Tell me you wouldn’t be worried about that.”

 

Day stills looking at him with a frown, while Josten just snorts at the not quite question. At Andrew’s raised brow, he shakes his just shakes his head and watches as Day opens his mouth.

 

“When did you call in your side of the deal?” Josten asks, abruptly cutting off whatever remark that Day had been clearly about to make.

 

Andrew taps the table a few times, he says, “Months ago.”

 

“And you believe that he wouldn’t have broken his side of the deal?” Day asks.

 

“I gave Seth his chance at a stickball career, I could take it away just as easy,” Andrew says, not missing the way Day gapes at him not calling it exy. He also catches Josten frown. “He knew that. And he knew that if he didn’t clean up his act that his career would end itself.”

 

“Looks like now we know why he had the sudden change of heart,” Day mutters as he flips through his notes. Andrew raises his brow at that, not bothering to voice his question.

 

It must be obvious because Josten clarifies for him, “Everyone we spoke to said that the change was sudden and surprising, he relapsed a few times at first but didn’t let that stop him. Dropped off the grid for a bit. Allison even said that she’d been surprised by how much effort he put into changing his ways after so long of refusing he had a problem.”

 

“Neil, stop sharing details of the case,” Day whispers harshly, “He may not be a prime suspect but we don’t know if he’s telling the truth.”

 

Josten rolls his eyes, and says, “Yeah, right. Like not sharing details was helping.”

 

“Why don’t you believe it was an accident?” Andrew asks abruptly, eyeing the two of them.

 

“We didn’t say that,” Day quickly replies.

 

Andrew huffs, he wonders if Day really thinks he’s stupid enough not to catch on to things that make it glaringly obvious how the case is being viewed. “You didn’t have to, it was heavily implied,” he counters, speaking slowly, like one would to a child. He does it in an attempt to annoy Day.

 

“I told you it’s a high profile case. We have to be cautious and investigate all possible leads,” Day explains, the pained expression making it clear that Andrew was right that he’d annoy him.

 

“Ah, but like your partner said he had drugs in his system and it’s public knowledge he had a problem. You said my conversation was enough to make me a suspect. And your partner accused me of murder,” Andrew replies, he keeps his tone bland, uninterested.

 

Day glares at Josten, who almost looks amused, there’s not an ounce of sheepishness or apology in his expression. Day closes his notepad abruptly, and says, “I think we’re done here. He’s clearly not any help.”

 

But while Day turns around to walk away, Josten just stays put and looks at Andrew with something close to appraisal. It’s almost like he’s trying to figure something out. And he doesn’t turn away when Andrew stares right back, surprisingly he meets his gaze without turning away in unease like everyone else always does.

 

“You know something, don’t you?” Josten asks finally, but it doesn’t exactly sound like a question.

 

“Maybe. What do you know?” Andrew asks back.

 

Day lets out a strained noise as he stalks back, somehow managing to look even more grumpy than before. He’s glaring at Josten as if he could make him disappear with that look.

 

Josten doesn’t speak for a moment, just stares at him with a challenge in his eyes.

 

“Let’s make a deal,” Andrew suggests, he’s not even sure what makes him say it. Or maybe he’s purposely avoiding delving into the many reasons, he’s sure Bee will be happy to analyze his following choices when he tells her about them.

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Day says. But Andrew’s not looking at him, doesn’t care about his response.

 

Josten frowns, seems to be considering Andrew’s offer, finally he says, “What kind of deal.”

 

It doesn’t escape Andrew how wary Josten looks, in fact maybe it’s a good thing that he seems to be so wary. Yet he’s curious enough to want to hear Andrew out.

 

“Let me help you work the case,” Andrew says. He’s almost as surprised by his own words as both of the Detectives are, though he’s much better at hiding it.

 

But the words are out there now and Andrew refuses to back down and take it back. He’s made up his mind to see this through.

 

Day seems to be the first of the two to shake himself from his shock as he sputters out, “You’re joking, right? You’ve got to be. We, uh… We can’t just let you help with the case. That’s, it’s not how this works.”

 

Andrew rolls his eyes, asking, “How does this work then?”

 

Josten still seems to be lost in thoughts as Day scoffs and fumbles through a statement.

 

Josten asks, the suspicion clear on his face as he narrows his eyes at Andrew, “Why do you want to help?”

 

“Call it professional curiosity,” Andrew says.

 

Day scoffs again, shaking his heads. “We can’t let you tag along just because you’re _curious._ This is our job, we’re investigating a possible murder.”

 

“I’m well aware,” Andrew says, pinning Day with an annoyed glare, “But I do know something that might be of interest. And I could help with getting information…” He pauses briefly, “People tell me things.”

 

Josten snorts in amusement, “People like telling you things?”

 

Andrew hums, he looks over to Day who’s frowning and looks seconds away from saying something. He meets Andrew’s eyes, and Andrew asks, “Day, what is it that you want?”

 

Day frowns, it takes a second for his face to relax and a dazed expression to cross his face. His eyes look just a bit glassy, as he sighs, “I just want to be able to play Exy again, to play professionally. I want to prove myself and I…”

 

At this point Andrew lets his hold of Day go, leaving him blinking and startled at the words that left his mouth. He simply says, “Boring.”

 

“What,” Day says, he’s still blinking. His right hand caressing his left hand where there’s a scar. “I don’t… I, uh.”

 

Josten is impossibly still as he stares between the two with furrowed brows. “Kevin,” he says, there’s an edge to both his posture and his voice as he looks at the other. “What was that?”

 

“It’s… I didn’t,” Day says, shaking his head as he glances towards Andrew just barely, looking over the top of his head. “What. Uh, what did you do?”

 

“People tell me things,” Andrew repeats dully, then turns towards Josten. He’s already looking towards Andrew with a guarded sort of look. “What about you, Josten, what do you want?”

 

Josten’s brows are still furrowed, his guarded look not slipping as his eyes begin to dart all over Andrew’s face with a searching look. His gaze darts towards Day for a moment, another moment and he’s staring at Andrew again.

 

By now they’re usually spilling their guts with their deep dark secrets. Or occasionally, like in Kevin Day’s case, their deep hidden extremely mundane and boring desires.

 

Andrew wonders for a moment what’s wrong, he can feel the pull of his powers but something's off. Josten should be saying something but isn’t. That wonder disappears as Josten’s face relaxes and he blinks,an odd look on his face.

 

“Well, I guess what I really want is…” He trails off slightly, his gaze hardens abruptly, no longer looking dazed when he continues, “To get on with this investigation. Seriously, what the hell was that?”

 

Andrew blinks, he’s sure the surprise is written on his face as it settles in what just happened. “Huh,” he says, watching Josten, that spark of interest no longer fleeting. This is… something _fascinating,_ his powers don’t work on Josten.

 

He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not, the red flags are going off in his mind because this could be a threat somehow. But he’s never been one to step away from things, in fact this makes him want to tag along even more if anything. He needs to know what Neil Josten’s deal is and why he’s not susceptible to his powers.

 

“Oh, you’re really turning out to be a lot more interesting than you seem, Detective,” he says, which is saying something because he was vaguely interesting already from what he’s gathered so far. But this new development has Andrew’s interest dialed much higher than it's ever been. “I’m not sure how long that will last though.”

 

Josten just frowns as he looks at him, he looks like he’s not sure how to respond to that. And Andrew’s not sure he wants to find out what Josten’s got to say.

 

So, he quickly says, “That’s the deal. You let me help solve this case, I’ll tell you what I know and offer up my… skills.”

 

The words feel off in his mouth, he sort of hates that he’s offering up a deal because he's not used to being the one who wants something and seeks out how to make it happen. Everyone has always come to him looking for a deal and only then does he offer one up.

 

Not that _want_ is the right word he'd use for this situation. Wanting is not something he does anymore, it's more so he needs to figure these things out. Especially whatever it is that makes Josten different, that makes Andrew unable to use his ability on that.

 

It's not a want, it's something he has to do, because there has to be a reason behind it. And right now, this unknown that is Neil Josten just screams  _threat_ in his mind.

 

He doesn't like leaving things unknown. And the fact of the matter is that by helping solve Seth's murder is just killing two birds with one stone. He'll be able to figure out both things that are now currently bothering him.

 

Although he tells himself he won’t care if they don’t take the deal.

 

“Why do you care so much?” Josten asks suddenly, that searching gaze feeling like too much.

 

Day’s gaze snaps towards Josten. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering this? Neil, don’t be stupid, we can’t just let him tag along,” he argues.

 

“I don’t care,” Andrew insists because it’s the truth he doesn’t care. And he can tell by Josten's expression that he doesn’t seem to believe that, but he doesn’t know anything. “I’m just not a fan of letting people get away with things they shouldn’t.”

 

Josten looks at him with an odd look, he’s not sure what to make of it. He doesn’t think he likes being looked at that way though, he tries not to show any discomfort as he waits for an answer.

 

He watches Josten tilt his head, there’s an obvious look of consideration in his expression.

 

Andrew asks, “Do we have a deal?”

 

 


End file.
